


Calm Before the Storm

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Slice of Life, i hope so, is that the correct tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: Talibah is having the worst, most awful, no good very bad day.And all Cole wants to do is help.





	Calm Before the Storm

“Why hello there, my lady. Did you rest well?” A stranger asked her as she passed by them in the Great Hall. In her weariness, Talibah simply nodded, yawning slightly before she could attempt to speak. The two of them shared a light laugh before she wished them a good day and continued on.

Taking the steps as slowly as she could, Talibah tried not to jar her body too much. She had woken with a beast of a headache, tossing and turning all night. She was determined to get through today so she could (hopefully) sleep like the dead when night fell again.

As she reached the last of the steps, the sun shone brightly in her eyes, its glare stinging her already sensitive vision. It seemed like today was going to be one of those days.

“Inquisitor, have you forgotten our meeting with your advisors this morning?” Cassandra asked, her voice booming from the top of the stairs. Talibah sighed wearily as she shook her head slowly, attempting to minimize her movements.

“I did _not_ forget, Cassandra. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“It is already ten o'clock. The meeting is in half an hour.”

“I told you I haven't forgotten. I will be there.” Talibah grit her teeth, the pounding in her head worsening the longer she traded words with the Seeker. Turning to walk away she headed towards the tavern, ducking inside if only to give her space from Cassandra.

Mariden was fine tuning her lute as she walked in, the bard’s face lighting up as she saw her walk in.

“Lady Herald! A most wonderful sight to see on this lovely day!” She bellowed, and Talibah bit back the pained look that was surely about to spread across her face.

“Morning, Mariden.”

“What shall I sing this morn for you, my lady? Which ballad favors you?”

Talibah's head felt like it was pressing in on itself, the pain coursing through her temple like a hammer striking her over and over. She had to get out of here.

“Uh… _I Am the One_.”

“Then that is what I shall play. May my tongue and voice give you great comfort this day, my lady.”

As she strummed her fingers along the string, Mariden’s eyes closed in concentration. Talibah used this moment to climb the stairs towards where Cole resided, standing guard at the awning near the door.

Just as she was about to take the second flight of stairs up, a voice called out to her.

“You're not going to say good morn’n to _it_ before me, are you?” Sera whined, and Talibah had to grip the stairwell tightly to keep from lashing out. The shrillness of her outrage seemed to amplify the pain in she was feeling, and all Talibah wanted to do at this point was hide.

“I didn't know you were awake, Sera. But good morning to you, too.”

Sera rushed over, hugging Talibah fiercely before she descended the opposite stairs.

“See you later!” She yelled over her shoulder, but Talibah was already making her way up the next flight of stairs. She needed air.

Just as her feet landed on the final landing she looked up to see Cole rushing towards her, his hands immediately reaching to cradle her shoulders.

“Cole... what are you doing?” She asked slowly, reigning in her need to jerk out of his sudden embrace.

“You are hurting. I am trying to help.”

“It’s just a headache, Cole. You can’t fix it.” She assured him softly.

“No, not that. You're hurting, and I can't help unless you let me in." He pleaded, his grip tightening slightly.

Talibah was tired and confused--he often spoke in riddles but this time it felt like his thoughts were incomplete. Pulling herself gently from his grip, she sighed as she walked out the door onto the ramparts, heading back towards the War Room.

There wasn't enough time to decipher his meaning now.

 

* * *

 

“Last order of business, Lady Herald, are these marriage proposals.”

Talibah had just taken a sip of water but choked when she heard the words spill out of Cullen’s mouth.

“I’m sorry-- _what_?” She wheezed, clutching at her throat.

“There have been quite a few offers of marriage from various houses. Would you like to look over them?” Leliana asked, holding the parchment in her hands as Talibah stared wide eyed in shock.

Josephine stepped up, gripping the back of Talibah's chair tightly as she chimed in.

“It is a great honor to be propositioned; but let's not rush into looking over these. We can see them tomorrow, right Inquisitor?” Josephine asked quickly, her voice slightly off. Talibah nodded in agreement, her headache having drained all her strength an hour into this four hour meeting. “Well, since that was the last order of business, why don't we convene tomorrow? Same time?”

Talibah didn't wait for another word before she was out of her chair and out the door.

Stone help her this headache was going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

Talibah had managed to avoid any other interactions, rushing as quickly as she could back to her own quarters. Locking the door, she breathed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. The windows were open to the courtyard and mountains, the breeze chilling her overheated skin. The sun was waning, hidden behind clouds as the sky darkened to a reddish-purple. Talibah leant in the frame of one of the windows and sighed, closing her eyes to feel the breeze try to cool her down.

“The glass is strong but parts are cracking. Splitting, cleaving, crackling under the weight. You bottle up the storm and hope it dies out, but how can you tame a storm?”

Talibah whirled around--regretting the abrupt movement once she felt another pulse of pain shoot through her--watching as Cole was hunched on the edge of her desk, his eyes sad as he took her in. Talibah released a ragged breath, taking a step towards him, arms crossed over her chest.

“Cole, sweetheart, you can’t just scare me like that.” Talibah exhaled, keeping her voice soft. Last thing she wanted to do was yell at the boy.

“I was not trying to scare you. But you locked the door.” He said simply, head cocked to the side.

“Next time--knock. Okay?” She laughed, wincing almost immediately as another jolt of pain from her headache coursed through her.

“But you’re still hurting.” Cole began, and Talibah shook her head.

“I know. It’ll pass though.” Talibah assured him, patting him gently on the knee. Cole reached out again, hesitantly, and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. Next thing Talibah knew, her headache was gone. As his hand dropped to his side, Talibah’s eyes widened in awe.

All her pain was gone.

“I can help with the other. But you have to let me in.” He insisted again. Talibah was able to finally think now that her headache was gone, but his words made no more sense now that the pain had disappeared.

“Sweetheart, I’m not sure what you’re talking about. You already helped me.” She gave him a warm smile, but Cole let out a weary sigh.

Shaking his head, he hopped off the desk, sparing her a glance over his shoulder as he made his way to her door. Waving slowly, he gave her a sad smile as she called out to him.

“Cole, wait--”

But he was gone.

Now she was more confused than ever. 


End file.
